


My scent on you

by lostwithoutmyanchor (mysourwolf)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Scent Kink, Scent Marking, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 22:25:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15895353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysourwolf/pseuds/lostwithoutmyanchor
Summary: Stiles stared at himself in the mirror. He looked obscene.orStiles wears Peter's shirt.





	My scent on you

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little drabble so I could finally finish something after working on WIPs for weeks.
> 
> Not beta-read.

Stiles stared at himself in the mirror. He looked obscene. He was wearing red converse high-tops, very short and tight jean shorts and an oversized, white v-neck t-shirt. 

The shirt was so big on him, it hung down loosely, almost to the edges of his shorts, so he had to tug some of the fabric into his waistband to ruck it up. 

One of his shoulders was exposed, showing his summer-bronzed skin. He’d carefully chosen his left shoulder, showing a tiny smattering of moles.

Nervously licking his lips, he smelled the shirt, wondering if it was enough. Peter had given it to him a few days ago when Stiles had more or less intentionally spilled some juice on his own. Back then it had smelled like Peter's detergent and faintly of the man himself. 

Since then, Stiles had slept in it, studied in it and jerked off in it. (And maybe gotten some of his sperm on it.) He figured to a werewolf it would reek.

Dragging a hand through his carefully styled hair, he made it look a little more bed-ruffled. Then he grabbed his keys and hurried down the stairs. It was pack-meeting time and he was eager to see if his plan worked. 

If Peter was finally ready to acknowledge that there was something between them. If Peter was finally ready to stop being a coward and lay his fucking hands (and other parts) on Stiles. 

Because apparently spending months of giving not-so-subtle hints and touching Peter had not been enough incentive. Stiles would even have accepted it. Would have accepted being wrong in his assumption that Peter wanted him, too. Would’ve given up. In fact, had almost given up.

But the moment he had put on Peter’s shirt, their eyes had met and Stiles had been blown away by the longing in Peter’s gaze. There was no more doubt that Peter wanted him and Stiles had decided that today Peter would _get_ him.

~°~

Twenty minutes later he stepped into the loft. His eyes immediately found Peter sitting on the couch next to Erica, listening to her ranting about something.

Though, Peter’s gaze was not on Erica at all. Instead it was trained to the door, locking with Stiles’s the moment he had stepped through.

One after the other the wolves turned silent, staring at him. Some wrinkled their noses (Isaac), some leered (Erica), some yelped in shock (Scott). 

Peter only growled. It started deep in his chest, low and promising. It kept getting louder as he stood up and stalked towards Stiles.

“You little menace,” he hissed and Stiles had one glorious second of utter satisfaction of his plan having worked before Peter pinned him to the wall and kissed him brainless.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> There will be no addition to this. This is a finished work.


End file.
